1. Technical Field
The present application relates in general to composite systems. More specifically, the present application relates to a method and system of manufacturing a composite structure in a closed cavity mold. The system and method of the present application are well suited for manufacturing composite parts for use in an aircraft; however, the system and method of the present application can be used to manufacture composite parts for use in a wide variety of industries.
2. Description of Related Art
The structural integrity of composite structures is partly dependent upon a consistency of the matrix of load bearing fibers in the risen binder. For example, a void, contour variation, or other defect in the cured composite structure is highly undesirable as the defect can cause the composite structure to fail and/or suffer a reduction in performance. Further, the likelihood of defects can cause extensive examination of each cured composite structure to verify that a defect does not exist. Although, there have been significant developments in composite systems and manufacturing techniques, defects in composite structures routinely occur. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method for reducing voids and other defects when manufacturing a composite structure in a closed cavity mold.